Young Justice's Multiverse Adventure!
by NekoMedea
Summary: The Justice League is at a loss when a group of teenagers - claiming to be their dimensionally displaced sidekicks - show up to cause chaos and confusion. Kon-El tries, and fails, to explain Young Justice in a world where he doesn't even exist. Bart runs in circles trying to clarify the Speed Force for Wally. And a daughter of Zeus? Really? Part of my Polar Opposites Universe.
1. Part 1

**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it. Any similarity to real people or events is entirely coincidental. This story is finally being updated/completed, and as such there is new material in this first chapter, so even if you've read it before, read it again!

**CONTINUITY NOTES:** The setting is during, or just after, the final season of the JLU cartoon and may have some mention of events in my other stories: Rich Boys and My God is Named Kyle (the latter, not so much though). The Young Justice canon is based on the comics with some variations (such as Superboy already getting his Conner Kent identity). There are some mentions of DCU storylines such as Identity Crisis, and the Batman arcs with Spoiler. Young Justice was always a comedic series, and I tried to preserve that sense through my jabs at timeline and continuity in the general DCU. I don't claim expertise on any of the comic timelines so any glaring errors should be pointed out so that I can do my best to retcon them (in a traditional comic book fashion).

A Multi-verse Event: Young Justice, meet the Justice League Unlimited

Part 1

"Dude, your Watchtower is a satellite, sweet." Superboy tipped his sunglasses down and gazed around the control room of the Watchtower.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Conner turned to find an irate Clark standing behind him, flanked by Batman and Wonder Woman. The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and the Green Lantern were standing on the platform above, staring at him in varying degrees of annoyance, skepticism and interest.

"Eh, nice place ya got here," Conner floated up a little bit to get a better view, an action that caused many in the room to shift their expressions.

"Answer the question." Batman growled.

"Eh," Conner grinned sheepishly, "What was it again?"

"Who. Are. You?"

"Oh, I go by Superboy, but you guys can just call me Kon… unless I'm in trouble of course."

"Superboy?" Flash spoke up, zipping down to the transporter, "Isn't that like, copyright infringement or something?"

"Oh shut up, and I told you to call me Kon."

"Sure, kid." Lantern said floating down to join his teammates.

Conner growled angrily, "I just can't escape that one can I… no matter what universe I'm in…"

"You're from another universe?" Wonder Woman asked, drawing Kon's attention to her.

"Er… yeah… I think-"

"We should take this somewhere more… private," Batman interrupted, glancing around at the gathering crowd of superheroes entering the control deck of the Watchtower.

"Agreed," Superman stated, motioning for Conner to move in front of him. The young teen did so, still floating an inch above the floor and glancing around like a kid in a candy store. Flash and GL led the way into the conference room used by the founding members and they all took their seats as Superboy continued his examination of their surroundings.

"You guys need to put a coffee machine in here," Kon stated casually. "Where I'm from there's a coffee machine in here… it helps with the tension, and the grumpiness." He tossed a smug look towards Batman as he said this, though his sunglasses hid this from all without x-ray vision or the like.

"Just sit down and explain," Batman interrupted the still hovering teen's musing yet again, this time glaring harshly at him.

"You really need to chill." The Teen of Steel muttered, floating over the table to take the empty seat next to the Flash.

"Is your Batman as grumpy as this?" Flash asked softly, hoping the Bat wouldn't hear but at the same time wanting him to just to be annoying.

"No, actually I think he's a bit worse." Flash shuddered as Superman and Wonder Woman tried to hide their smiles. Batman growled. "Ok, ok." Conner relented, "What exactly do you want to know? I'm not so great with science, or history or anything like that – I leave those things to Robbie mostly."

"Robbie?"

"Yeah, he's probably my best friend, though Bart's great too. Robin's our leader and stuff…" Superboy pulled off his sunglasses and gave Clark a confused look. "Is there no Robin here either?"

"There is," Clark stated smoothly, "but what do you mean by 'either'?"

"Well obviously _I _don't exist, or you'd have said 'Conner what were you guys doing interfering in Justice League business?' (which by the way was not our fault) instead of what you did ask."

"I'm surprised you even noticed that." Batman muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Kon exclaimed pointing to his ears, "super hearing ain't broken, ya know. I don't know how Rob puts up with you."

Batman opened his mouth to speak but J'onn beat him to it. "This is getting us no where. Superboy, please, tell us how you came to be here so that we might get you returned to your world."

"Can't you just read my mind and figure it out?" Kon asked in an annoyed tone.

"I cannot. I believe that because of the differences between our world's signatures your mind is not… compatible with my psychic probes."

"Oh," Kon stated simply, "Well, I have no clue, as I said – not so good with that kind of stuff. You'd be best to ask Rob… even Cassie or Bart would have a better idea then me. I'm just the heavy muscle, and hot bod, of Young Justice. I leave the thinking to Robin and the others."

"Apparently," Batman stated, earning him a glare from the Teen of Steel. Batman continued, nonplused, "But unfortunately they are not here, you however are."

"They're around somewhere though; they were at the battle scene too."

"What?" Superman leapt to his feet.

"Yeah. Imp went down, probably by whatever brought us here, so Cassie and Rob were digging him out while I provide air cover. He figured out the whole alternate dimension thing right before the comms went down and you guys dragged me here."

"Arrow, do you copy?" Superman asked opening a communication channel with the team still on the ground.

"I'll head down to coordinate things," Batman stated standing.

"Good idea Batman," the Man of Steel stated offhandedly, "If Robin's in charge of these kids then he'd probably respond best to you anyway."

"I shall accompany you with the search." J'onn added in.

Superman nodded at the two, returning to the still open communication channel, "Arrow? Batman and the Manhunter are coming down to pick up a group of kids caught in the blast… No, Robin and some others who were with our guest… Alright… Superman, out." The two veteran superheroes nodded to each other, then without a second glance the Caped Crusader exited the meeting room with the green Martian a step behind.

Superman returned his attention to his young protégé. "What else can you tell us about your world? How you got here?" he questioned.

"Er… well… I don't really know how we got here… I didn't even know there was a here until Robbie explained it to me…"

"Alright, so we'll have to wait for Batman's return – hopefully with Robin in tow… Who are these others you've mentioned?" Clark sighed.

"Who? Bart and Cassie? They don't exist here either?" Conner was genuinely surprised by that. It was understandable that he wasn't in existence as it was a miracle his cloning hadn't resulted in his death already – but Cassie and Bart should have been here. Maybe this world was more different than even Robin had thought. Wait… Robin…

"Robin exists here though, right?"

Wonder Woman nodded, "I met him myself not too long ago."

"And so does his brother – the old Robin?"

"Old Robin?" GL blinked in surprise.

Conner was looking at Superman though and didn't catch the surprised look on the other man's face. The Man of Steel gave the teen a thoughtful look before sighing and answering almost sadly, "You're talking about Nightwing, right?"

Conner sagged in relief, "Yeah, Robbie's big bro… good, I was afraid that maybe we'd like gone back in time or something and just weren't around yet… 'Cause really Bart should have shown up at least… I might not have ever even been created, and Cassie might not have gotten her powers here… yet at least… but Bart would have died if he wasn't…"

"Whoa, whoa… Hold on a second… Back up – who are Bart and Cassie already? Are they super-kids like you and Robin?" the Flash interrupted.

"Rob's not a super kid… a super genius maybe…"

"Don't mention that to any of the Bat-clan though. They'd kick your ass for even thinking they weren't on par with the rest of us…" John stated with a smirk.

Conner smiled back at him, "Dude, they might not have super powers, but with out them the League wouldn't be able to function – and the Titans and YJ wouldn't even exist."

"Titans?" Wally asked, intrigued.

Conner's head whipped around in shock, his mouth dropping open as he stared at the Flash. "You… The Teen Titans never existed either?" Wally gave the boy a questioning look and shook his head.

"Never heard of them if they do."

"Holy crap!" Kon replied, dumbstruck.

"Watch your mouth," Clark replied without a thought. Kon turned and blinked at him, blushing slightly and mumbling an apology.

"The Titans were like the greatest. They're the ones who deal with all the little problems the League can't get to. You," he pointed to the Flash, "are supposed to be a founding member… Wait… you _are_ Wally, right?" It was now Wally's turn to gape in shock. GL just laughed at him. "And who are you anyway?" This question made John stop as the teen was looking straight at him as he asked.

"I thought you knew who the Green Lantern is?"

"I know Kyle, but not you… Wait… Clark mentioned a Hal Jordan once…"

John frowned at the mention of that name, "No, kid, I'm not Hal. The name's Stewart, John Stewart."

Kon nodded in recognition, "Yeah, I remember now. One of the Lanterns before Kyle… I think you spent most of your time on Oa in our world though…"

GL's frown deepened, "Kyle… That's Kyle Rayner right?" Superboy nodded. "He's on Oa right now, has been for years…"

Conner shrugged, "Well on our world he's the main Green Lantern for our sector of space. I know you're around too – but we've never met I don't think."

"So tell me more about these 'Titans'," Wally begged, his natural curiosity overcoming his earlier shock.

"Oh they're pretty cool… for an older group at least. Not active so much anymore. Arsenal runs with them a lot, but Cyborg, Changeling and Raven mostly run things… Nightwing was their leader until… well…" Conner shifted uncomfortably, "maybe I shouldn't say anymore until Robin tells me to…"

Wally smirked at the teen, "Do you always listen to what Robin tells you?"

"No," Kon replied indignantly, "Barely ever. He's not so great, I could be leader if I wanted to!"

Wally went to reply but was cut off by an irate Green Lantern, "Wait wait! You keep throwing all these names at us kid and we," John glanced around quickly, "Well *I* have no idea who any of these people are."

"There's a good chance we shouldn't know," Superman cut in, "We haven't yet figured out if these kids are from the future or not."

Lantern sighed heavily, "That may be true but we should at least get the basic details of those who may actually *be* here – I mean if we can't find Robin, or he's hurt the guys on the ground need to know who to look out for at the least."

"Oh," Diana exclaimed, "Of course, we should have thought of that before sending Batman and J'onn off…"

"We can just radio him the information. So… Superboy… what *can* you tell us about your friends?" Clark asked.

"Um… you mean like the basic stuff – name rank and serial number and all that stuff?"

Superman gave him a lopsided grin, "Yeah, all that stuff."

Kon dropped himself into one of the chairs at the table and kicked his feet up as his brow creased in thought. "Well there's Cassie, hot, short blonde hair, responds to the name Wonder Girl."

"*Wonder Girl*!" Diana interrupted incredulously.

"Yeah," Conner blinked at the response. "The old one died… though I think she's back now… don't know if that's happened yet but whatever… She got her powers from the head honcho of the Greek gods… erm… whats-his-name…"

"Zeus?" Wonder Woman provided airily.

"Yeah! That's him. She's cool – our public spokesman and all that stuff."

"So blonde girl with Diana's powers – check, who else?" Wally asked impatiently.

"Well there's Bart…" Kon turned a serious eye to Wally, "If you haven't met him than I *really* hope that we're back in time cause that'd really suck..."

Wally's face turned deathly white at the boy's serious tone and words. "I know… Wait… No… Bart…" he swallowed heavily, "You mean Bart Allen… don't you…"

Superboy's face lit up, "Yeah, good! That means he's ok!"

"Who's Bart Allen?" GL asked his friend.

Flash's face fell even further, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kon paled at those words, "He's not… Bart's not *dead* is he?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Flash spat and disappeared out the door without another word.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern stared after their normally cheerful and laid back friend in shock. "I think we *really* need to know what's going on around here…" GL muttered in shock.

"Dude, this is so not cool anymore…" Conner announced, returning the remaining Leaguer's attention back to him.

"I don't care if you're from the future anymore, tell me everything." Clark's voice was commanding in a way that had Kon reacting without conscious thought and began to tell his story.

"Well, Young Justice is made up of all of us sidekicks and such – there's me, Superboy; Cassie, who goes by Wonder Girl; Robin, the mini-Bat; Bart aka Impulse; and this weird chick named Secret – her name's a secret." GL rolled his eyes at the teen's stating of the obvious.

Kon ignored the League members' looks as he glanced around for something to occupy him as he spoke. Seeing nothing better than a spare paperclip on the table in from of him, he picked it up and began to bend and twist its shape as he absently ran it over the tips of his fingers.

"Cissie was around for a while too, but-"

"What the hell is that?" John interrupted, staring at the paperclip, now in the shape of a sword, balanced on the tip of the teen's pinky finger.

Superboy grinned brightly at this unknowing audience, "That's my super ability! My tact-"

"*Don't* let him get started, he'll never stop," a disheveled Robin interrupted from the doorway.

"Robbie!" Kon flew (literally) from his seat. "Dude, you look like crap!"

Robin glared at his fellow YJ member. "How astute Kon."

"Just sit down," Batman graveled from behind the two teens, cutting off what he was sure to be Superboy's next inane question – "What's astute mean?"

"Where's Bart and Cass?" Superboy finally asked as he floated over the back of the chair he had recently vacated, and landed soundlessly.

Robin sighed as he collapsed into the nearest empty chair, "Bart's zooming around the place getting the lay of the land, unless he got distracted by something he should be done right about-"

"HERE!" the tell-tale scream and rush of wind announced the presence of the (arguably) youngest of the Young Justice members. Like Robin, Impulse's uniform was dusty and disheveled and he had dried blood trailing from a closed cut on his forehead, but he was grinning in his usual manic way, which Kon took to indicate that he was physically and mentally fine.

"Cassie," Robin continued without batting an eye, "Is being checked out in the med bay – she got knocked out by some falling rubble."

Conner jerked at that "*Cassie* did…"

"She was helping me dig out Bart when a building fell on us… I couldn't get us out in time, so she shielded us until Bart woke up." Robin blushed slightly.

"Manhunter will take care of her, don't worry." Superman reassured the young heroes.

"Can I go see her?" Kon asked.

Clark tried to hide his knowing grin as he replied, "Sure Conner, I'll-"

"I can take 'im, I know where it is!" Bart interjected before grabbing Superboy by the arm and disappearing from the room.

"And I thought Flash was hyperactive," GL stated, slightly dumbstruck by the boy.

"Yeah, Imp literally starts vibrating if you try to make him stay still too long," Robin sighed in exhaustion, before asking, "Where is Flash anyway? I thought he was here?"

"Bolted when the kid started questioning him about this world's version of your hyper speedster…" GL pondered Wally's reaction to Bart's name, waiting to see if Robin would be forthcoming with more information about the boy.

Tim flinched at the implication, but simply replied, "Wally and Bart aren't very close where we come from… Bart's a lot to handle and Wally never had the patience to deal with him. Their fights can get pretty intense." The League members seemed to take his comments at face value, but he still quickly changed the subject just to make sure, "In any case, can I get us some showers and food? I know I'm pretty beat from this crossing-dimension travelling thing."

Batman gave his alternate protégé a hard look, suspecting the boy was up to something, but Superman and Wonder Woman hastily agreed to the idea and ushered the young hero-in-training to meet up with his comrades, postponing their questioning of the teens for a few hours at least.


	2. Part 2

**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it. Any similarity to real people or events is entirely coincidental.

**CONTINUITY NOTES:** The setting is during, or just after, the final season of the JLU cartoon and may have some mention of events in my other stories: Rich Boys and My God is Named Kyle (the latter, not so much though). The Young Justice canon is based on the comics with some variations (such as Superboy already getting his Conner Kent identity). There may be mentions of DCU storylines such as Identity Crisis, and the Batman arcs with Spoiler and the situations that occur with Bart and Thad after Wally returns (somewhere in Infinite Crisis was it?).

Young Justice was always a comedic series, and I tried to preserve that sense through my jabs at timeline and continuity in the general DCU (or lack thereof). I don't claim expertise on any of the comic timelines so any glaring errors should be pointed out so that I can do my best to retcon them (in a traditional comic book fashion).

**EDIT:** There was a transcription error that caused some dialogue to go missing in the previous version of this chapter. Thanks to Preemtive Karma for pointing this mistake out!

A Multi-verse Event: Young Justice, meet the Justice League Unlimited

Part 2

Robin took a deep breath before striding forward into the Justice League's conference room. Things were very different in this universe, yet very much the same. He recognized a large portion of the League membership, but some seemed to have aged or de-aged, and others were in strange costumes. A few were almost entirely unfamiliar – like John Stewart, the Green Lantern (and only recognizable to Tim because of his distinctive attire). Where he was from the Green Lantern was a laid back artist by the name of Kyle Rayner, not this stuck up ex-marine. He'd heard of Stewart, but had never met the man before.

The core League members were different as well, Plastic Man and Aquaman were both missing, and there was no mention of the former Flash, Barry Allen, or many of the other members of the old guard heroes. Not that the League hadn't been built and re-built a dozen times in just Tim's short life span, but he'd never seen one quite like this before. And the issues with Batman and the League didn't seem to exist at all here… there was no fear that he might be creating new protocols to take out all of the League leadership again. It was disturbingly peaceful…

And when did peace become disturbing?

Robin cut short his musings as he entered the room, going over the mental exercises Batman had taught him to keep mind readers – like the Martian Manhunter – from picking up stray thoughts.

The League members all gave him emotionless stares as he stopped at the edge of the room. Well, all of them except Wally, who couldn't keep a serious face if his life depended on it (and someday he'd have to ask Dick for *that* story…). Batman jerked his head slightly, an indication to Robin that he was to take one of the empty seats on the opposite side of the table. There were three seats free, meaning that Cassie still hadn't woken up, but that the other two were expected before things began.

"Kon and Bart should be here shortly, Kon takes an awfully long time in the shower for someone with superpowers and Bart wanted to make sure he didn't get lost." The Boy Wonder explained as he sat down in the middle chair. "Though honestly, I think he's just dreading talking about his past…"

Batman grunted. "Then let's get your story out of the way first while we're waiting. How do we even know you kids are who you claim to be, and not imposters?"

"I could tell you a lot of things about yourself and our cases, and the League itself if you'd like, but I have no idea how much would be accurate cause there are obviously some *big* difference between our worlds." Robin glared back.

"Why don't you start by telling us something only Robin would know?" Superman asked overly politely, trying to break the growing tension between the Caped Crusader and his alternate sidekick.

"I think that would depend on which Robin is the current Robin in this world. I was the third to take up the mantle in my world." He turned towards Batman, "Who *is* Robin in this world anyway?"

"Why don't *you* tell *me* who you are, and I'll tell you if you're Robin?" Batman replied testily, though most couldn't tell that he was anything but calm.

"Oh, you actually respect your partner's ID in this world? Maybe you can come back with us and teach *my* Batman a lesson in respect." The scorn and anger in Tim's voice made the rest of the room's occupants flinch.

"Robin," Batman growled.

Robin sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter, everyone here should know who I am anyways. The name's Tim… Tim Drake," he turned and looked Batman in the eye, "am I Robin here or not?"

"Tim Drake… Jack Drake's boy?" Tim nodded hesitantly. Batman sighed heavily, "No, unfortunately you were discovered by Ra's al Ghul and trained to be the most fearsome and effective super villain on this planet, responsible for the deaths of many and the mental breakdowns of countless others."

"Really?" Wally asked in astonishment. The rest of the room was frozen, staring between Batman and Robin in absolute shock.

Bruce raised a brow at his young non-protégé, "You don't seem surprised."

Tim's face was a stony mask of indifference (and to some well trained eyes boredom and annoyance). "Dick always said the only reason I was allowed to be Robin was because the thought of me being taken in by the other side was beyond frightening and would lead to the end of all things…" Tim smirked at the quirk in Bruce's lip, "That and I know you're lying."

"Batman lied?" a voice sounded from the door. Bart and Kon stood in the doorway slightly uncomfortably.

Clark gave the younger boy a sympathetic look, "He wasn't lying… per se… He was just making a joke."

"A *joke*!" Bart exclaimed turning to the boy floating beside him, "I thought you told me this *wasn't* some evil alternate universe where everything we know is turned upside down and backwards and that things were kinda the same and Batman doesn't tell jokes because he's dark and scary and creepy and so not funny that he wouldn't even try it cause he doesn't even know what a joke is!"

Tim sighed, "Of course Batman knows what a joke is… He's *Batman* he knows everything… he just isn't any good at it so he never… er…" He trailed off as the intensity of Batman's stare became all too apparent to the teen. "Never mind that last part… He's Batman, he knows everything… There's nothing more to tell…"

Superboy hid snickers behind his hand and floated over to one of the empty chairs next to Robin. Impulse was already sitting in the other by the time he got there anyway.

"How's Cassie?" Tim asked quietly.

"She'll be fine, just resting a bit – they'll let her go once she wakes up." Superboy replied as blasé as he could manage. "So what's on the agenda?"

"How did you get here?" Batman questioned without preamble.

Impulse blinked, "Umm… we walked, well, I ran and Superboy floated but it counts as walking to us…"

Batman growled at the boy, but Superman cut him off before he could say anything, "What he means is what were you doing before you got transported to our dimension?"

"Yeah duh, Imp," Kon added, intelligently.

"Ooooh," Impulse replied, "Any case, we were out getting pizza cause we wanted to celebrate catching these bad guys. Well, they weren't really bad guys just a bunch of teenagers who were bored and mugging people and stuff like that – nothing like Luthor or the Joker or any of those sort of guys. We're not allowed to fight them alone, which kinda sucks cause I could so take either of them out before t hey could even blink, but-"

"Bart!" Robin cut him off sharply. Taking a deep breath he glanced over the assembled heroes and began their tale. "Bart's right that we were just stopping to get some food after helping the cops arrest some normal thugs. We weren't involved in any big or superpowered fight… that's why the glowing crack that opened up in the street below our feet surprised us… One second we were on a peaceful street in New York City, the next in the middle of whatever battle you guys were fighting."

"Minor alien invasion, no big." Wally supplied flippantly.

Robin nodded, then turned to look directly at Batman, "This thing was like nothing I've ever seen before, and it completely blew the scanners in my mask so I didn't get *any* readings on it."

"What made you so sure this is an alternate dimension, and not time travel or a ploy by our enemies?" the Dark Knight questioned gruffly.

"We've dealt with them before…"

"Really?" Wally leaned forward, excited to hear the tale.

"Yeah – totally old hat." Kon brushed it off. "What? You guys don't?"

Wally shook his head, then paused thoughtfully. "Well… there was the one time when I ended up in this world, where I was dead, and the others went evil because of it…"

"Flash!" Superman hissed, trying to get the younger hero to shut up about that little mistake.

"Cool!" Kon smirked. "I totally ruled an alternate world."

"You… you did?" Clark peered at the nonchalant Superboy carefully, gauging his seriousness.

"Yeah, I guess it's something to do with Luthor? Not too sure on the deets."

"Luthor?" Superman straightened at that name, his whole body tense.

Kon didn't seem to notice however, and added carelessly, "Dude, totally not as cool as you being Russian though."

"Russian?" Superman twitched.

"Total communist poster boy… don't think that ended well…"

"Kon!" Robin interrupted, "Shut up before they start thinking *all* the other universes end badly."

Kon looked at Superman closely, only just then noticing how pale and tense the older hero was. Blanching, he tried to explain, "Dude, you… er, him… er… Man I *hate* multi-verse stories…"

"Get used to them," Robin grumbled, "We've got a lot more to come…"

"Yeah," Bart decided to join the conversation, "Like the one when everyone is a zombie and-"

"Bart!" Robin barked, "That never happened… I told you to stop reading those Avengers comics!"

Bart scrunched up his brow, and tapped a finger against his chin for a moment. "Oh yeah!" His face lit up with a grin. "But they exist too in another world, just not as zombies, or maybe they are zombies and no one knew. But what if they infected people cause no one knew and then turned people into zombies but they just hide it so we don't know yet that they're zombies?"

"BART!" six voices yelled in chorus, causing the young Impulse to pause and blink at the crowd of annoyed heroes.

Green Lantern pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm SO glad this kid doesn't exist in this world."

Flash flinched.

"But I do! Right Wally?"

"Umm… yeah… Yeah, kid, you do." Flash muttered nervously.

"So what? You put up with this all the time? Or did you find a way to gag the kid?" Lantern stared resolutely at the Flash, ignoring the indignant squawking from the younger speedster.

"Not… exactly?" Flash continued to hedge.

Batman and Superman glanced at each other across the table. "Then... what exactly?" Superman tried to ask gently, but those that knew him could see the eager investigative reporter shining under the superhero's visage.

"He… he was aging, moving too fast."

"So, what? He died of old age?" Lantern asked with confusion. Flash shook his head miserably.

"I… I had to freeze him… stop his time…" Wally glanced around the room at all the shocked and confused faces that were staring at him, "There was no way to reverse what was happening!" he pleaded desperate for acceptance. "I had to do it, but it's just for now… just until I find a way to disconnect his powers from the Speed Force…"

"Just like Thad…" Bart spoke emotionlessly, his eyes glazed over and his face an unnatural white.

Wally blinked at the non-sequencer, "Who's Thad?"

Bart blinked back at him, "I don't know, who's Thad?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"No, I'm asking you that – you brought it up."

"*No* - you did, you said 'just like Thad'."

"Nu-uh, you were talking about sucking all my powers away and leaving me there to go crazy by having to watch everything go really really really really really really really slow, instead-a just really really really slow like normal. An' that's mean so I was gonna yell at you for not fixing me like you did before, but then you said 'who's Thad?' and got me all confused and stuff so I lost track of what I was gonna say and never said it so it was you who changed the topic, prolly cause you know I'm right and didn't want to get yelled at by me again, though for you it'd prolly be the first time cause you froze your version of me like an evil villain would – or am I the villain cause you're a good guy and you froze me." Bart blinked, "Does that make me evil or you evil?"

"Mind speaking human speed?" Lantern growled at the boy when he stopped his rant, "All I could understand was that 'are you evil or am I' crap at the end – which, as far as I'm concerned, is *you* cause we're the Justice League, and I have no *idea* who you really are."

Bart opened his mouth to protest, but Superboy and Robin both firmly clamped their hands over their friend's mouth before he could cause any more problems.

Flash sighed and slumped in his chair, "It's ok, GL. I got it all… and neither of us is evil Impulse, I'm… I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Well now you do," Bart glared at the older speedster, "So go fix it!"

"Actually Bart," Tim interjected, "You haven't told him how our world's Wally fixed you yet… So he can't."

"Oh," Bart blinked before smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I don't really know what he did exactly…"

Groans broke out around the room, and a loud thud as Robin's head hit the table could be heard over the din.

Wally gave the boy a rueful smile, "Why don't we talk it out a bit more once we're done with the rest of this interrogation." Bart blushed slightly but nodded in compliance with the idea.

The meeting was long though. Robin had his work cut out for him trying to explain that they didn't know exactly how they got there, and probably shouldn't be saying much about their team or the League's counterparts in their world all things considered.

Cassie joined them before it was over, much to the excitement of Kon and Bart, but that lead to more questions that Robin was becoming more and more averse to answering.

"Listen," the Boy Wonder finally cried out, nerves frayed from the extended interrogation (thank god for Superman and the Martian Manhunter for not letting Batman turn it into a REAL Batman interrogation…) "can you just accept that there's stuff we CAN'T tell you, or that we don't know?"

"Sure!" Wally exclaimed loudly, in sync with Batman's growled, "NO!"

The Flash flinched, and chuckled nervously. "I guess not... but maybe food first? I'm starved!"

"Me too!" Bart exclaimed, "I could really use some chocolate right now, this is depressing and Rob says chocolate is an anti-depressant so it'll cheer everyone up plus Max never lets me have chocolate at home cause he says I'm hyper enough without all that extra sugar but it tastes so good that I-"

"Impulse!" Kon, Cassie and Tim cried out in sync, freezing the younger teen's words.

"Hehe, sorry - got carried away again." Bart gave the occupants of the room a sheepish grin, then added seriously, "Are we still eating now? Cause I really am hungry."

The rest of Young Justice could only groan.


End file.
